This Summer
by Andimpink
Summary: Adeleine didn't think that the summer she spent with her grandma would be all that interesting, but things take a turn during her stay and she finds herself in the middle of a mysterious family curse. What role does she play in this fiasco and what is in store for her, her grandma, and the mysterious man who lives in the same house? This summer, her life will change forever...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story! Woot! Woot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I only own the original things I come up with.

Chapter 1

"We are almost there, Adeleine. Just think about all the fun you and your Grandma Luanne will have." my mom chirped from the front seat of our car. _What fun can I have at a boring old house? It will be even more boring since the house is on an old back road, miles from any town._ I didn't understand why my Grandma Luanne did not live closer to us. It would be so easy for her to move closer. What if something happened to her? Any help would be miles away and it's not like people are visiting all the time. This summer was going to be the worst ever. While everybody is away at summer camp, hanging at the pool, or working there jobs to save money for college, I would be spending it at my grandma's house in no-man's-land.

The car stopped abruptly and I was lurched forward. "Hey!" I was about to yell at my dad for his horrible driving when I realized that we were stopped in front of a house surrounded by tall trees of many different kinds. The house itself was quite pretty. It was a Queen Anne style two story house painted burgundy. Vines climbed up the brick walls and made the sheer beauty of the house even more perfect. I couldn't believe I would be staying at such an exquisite house. _Let's just hope it has air conditioning._ My mom, dad, and I all piled out of the car.

"Hey Addie, get your stuff out of the trunk." My dad popped the trunk and I got my suitcase and backpack out. We walked up to the door and I knocked on it. A few seconds later, the door opened and I found myself looking at a little old lady. She was short and wore her grey hair in a neat atop her head; she also had on a short sleeved dress that looked like it came from the Victorian era. "Hey mom." my dad said from behind me. _This is my grandma?! You have got to be..._

"Tyler! Oh my goodness. Please do come in. You must me tired from that long drive." she exclaimed and ushered us inside. I sat my heavy suitcase on the floor next to the door and placed my backpack next to it. "I didn't expect for you guys to get here so early. Traffic must have been pretty good."

"Yes it was. Adeleine was very anxious to get here." I glared at my mom from next to the door, but she didn't notice. As they chatted about everyday things, I took to inspecting the room. Much like my grandmother, the room was very... old. Old books sat upon shelves in between book holders in the shape of swans, a glass rose was perched atop a pillow, and there was a music box. The music box had to be my favorite object. A little woman in a white dress sat upon it. Her brown curls were perfect and she looked like she was singing. _I'll have to ask Grandma Luanne about it..._

"Mom, we are so thankful for you allowing Addie to come out and spend the summer with you. I hope she won't be too much trouble, huh Addie?" My father's voice shook me out of the gaze I held with the music box.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll be on my best behavior." I said sarcastically, still not happy about my parent's decision to put me out here away from civilization. My reply received dirty looks from both my parents, but my Grandma didn't catch on.

"Well, Luanne, we best start heading back. Make sure you call sometime and tell us how you two are getting along." I looked at my parents like a deer in a pair of headlights. _They can't be leaving right now! We just barely got here!_

"Oh Marissa, I'll call you every week to tell you anything you ask about. Tyler," she said turning to my father. "You take care of your wife and yourself. Just like I told you on your wedding day, she's a keeper." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. _Puh-lease... _

"Goodbye Adeleine. I love you, babe." my mom wrapped her arms around me and placed a kiss on my forehead. I couldn't help but hug her back even though I was thoroughly mad at her for leaving me here. She pulled back and allowed my dad to step forward.

"We'll see ya in August, eh squirt?" _August it is, dad._

"Yeah." I said giving my dad a quick hug. "See ya then." Grandma Luanne shoed them out the door and stood outside waving to them as they drove back down the road. I watched the tail lights of the car until they disappeared over a hill. One of my hands was placed against the cold glass window. I didn't want them to leave.

"Well then, Addie. I'll show you to your room." My back was still turned towards her. A hand was placed on my shoulder and gave me a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry about them, deary. How does this sound: we will get you settled into your room and then I can give you a tour of the house."

How could I refuse such an offer? I really wanted to see more of her humble abode. "That sounds great, Grandma." My answer to her question made her smile. I picked my stuff up and followed her up a set of stairs, down a hall, and into a room. The room was... well... it was beautiful. There was a plain bed with light green sheets, a white vanity, and a beautiful dresser inside the room. The walls were painted a soft pink and had a small green design running all around the room.

"Will this suit your needs?" An ear to ear grin spread across her face as I nodded vigorously. "Well, I'll just let you get settled in. Make yourself at home." With those words, she walked out of the room and I got to work unpacking my suitcase. When I finished, I sat on the bed with my journal to start a new entry.

_June 10__th__, 1:35 p.m.:_

_ Today is the first of the many days I will be spending at my Grandma's house this summer. Although I thought it would be a drag and a complete total waste of my time, my expectations have been relinquished. This house is amazing! It is so magical, like something out of a story book your parents would read to you every night before you went to sleep. My room is just the same as the house. Everything about this place screams "Fit for a princess!" One thing that confuses me though is why in the world would my grandma need such a large house? I understand that she probably feels all alone since Grandpa is gone, but honestly, there is something I find fishy and I will get to the bottom of it, one way or another._

In the middle of my writing session, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. A chill ran up and down my spine as well, but I didn't have a clue why. I looked all around the room, but nothing seemed out of place besides the feeling I was getting. Quietly, I stood up and looked inside the closet only to find nothing there either. _Perhaps you're just being paranoid._ As I passed the vanity I looked into the mirror at myself. My chocolate hair was in a simple pony tail. I had always been jealous of my dad's curly hair, but I was stuck with my mom's, straight and simple. Though, I did have my father's ice blue eyes. He had gotten them from my Grandpa. Everybody I met complimented me for them. Deciding that I was just a little upset from my parents leave, I went back to my bed.

I finished up the newest entry and put it on the vanity. After stretching my arms out a little bit, I decided to go find my Grandma Luanne for that tour she was so excited about giving me. Going back the way we came to my room, I found myself back at the front room. "I knew you would be coming soon." I jumped at her voice. _Is she always this sneaky?_ She was standing in the doorway that led into another room. "Sorry for scaring you like that, sweetheart. I didn't mean to at all."

"Its okay, Grandma." I said feeling really bad that she felt bad.

"That's good, then. Follow me now and I'll show you around." She walked back through the door she was standing in and I followed. The room we came into was a sitting room. There were two couches and a wicker rocking chair with a very soft looking cushion on the seat. A grand piano sat sparkling in the sun and it made me perk up with excitement. I loved to play the piano! My mom and dad got me lessons when I was eight. I was so good that they bought me my own piano that we kept in one of the extra room we had in our house. Whenever I felt like it, I'd go in to that room and sit and play everything from Mozart to a piece from a movie, and then once in a while, something I just thought would sound good from my own mind. "I see you like that piano over there. I'm okay if you play it whenever you want. It needs somebody with experience to give it attention."

"Are you serious? I can play it whenever I want!?" She nodded her head yes. "Thank you so much, Grandma. I couldn't take my piano with me, but now I can play!" I gave her a hug of thanks and we continued the tour. We proceeded to the kitchen, a small library, the two bedrooms on the first floor, one of which she slept in, a bathroom, and then the upstairs bedrooms. I got to go in every room, besides the one directly across from mine. We passed it, but she didn't say anything. "Um... Grandma? We missed that room."

"That room is off limits." Her voice snapped at me. _Whoa...What's the problem with that room?_ "The door is locked all the time and you are never to go in there, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Grandma." _Perhaps she has stuff that my Grandpa loved and such in there. Maybe it hurts to see all the things that reminds her of him._ "I understand."

"Good. Just look at the time." I found the clock that hung on the wall. It was 5:30. "I better go get dinner started. What would you like? I know how to make pretty much anything."

"Grilled cheese sandwiches sound okay. I don't want to have something to fancy on my first day here." I said. "Would it be okay if I helped?"

A smile lit up her face. "I wouldn't mind if you helped. It's been quite some time since I've cooked with another woman." _What does she mean by that? Has she cooked with a guy other than my grandfather while she's lived here? I know my parents barely ever come out to see her, so my mom couldn't have been the "other woman" she was talking about. _I followed her to the kitchen and we cooked, and ate in silence.

After my long day, I went straight to bed. As I laid there on the bed staring out the window in the room, the room across the hall came to my mind once more. I couldn't help but be curious about what was in there. Grandma had been pretty freaky when I mentioned it. _Stop thinking about it, Adeleine. It's just some empty room, alright?_ Suddenly, I had a major urge to go to the bathroom. Quietly, I crawled out of bed and out of the room. For a few seconds I stood there in front of the mysterious door staring at it as if I could see right through to the inside, but then I shook my head and made my way to the bathroom. When I was done, I headed straight back to my room, but I stopped in the door way to my room when I heard a loud _thud_ from the room behind me.

_Was that Grandma in there?_ If it was, I hoped she was alright. _Why don't you check to see? She could be hurt and you'd never know if you don't._ Listening to the voice in my head, I turned and knocked on the door. "Grandma, was that you?" Silence. "Are you in there?" Still no answer came from inside. I grabbed the door knob only to find it was still locked just as she had said. I brushed the thud off as me hearing things, and went back to bed, hoping and praying that it wasn't my Grandma in there... or anybody else.

A/N: Oooooh... Kind of creepy, huh? I sort of based the setting the house is in on my own grandparent's house. They live out in the country and there house is surround by trees on one side, but I decided to make the house in this one have trees on all sides. Please read and review. I just love to hear from all my lovely readers.

Erik: When do I come in?

Me: Perhaps the next chapter, but I'm not sure I'll fully introduce you.

Erik: Awe... *pouts*

Me: Cry yourself a river, build a bridge, and get over it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to post another chapter today! Yay for me and for my readers!**

**Erik: And I get to come in to this chapter!**

**Me: Not exactly...**

**Erik: What do you mean "Not exactly"?**

**Me: Just that. Not exactly.**

**Erik: *pulls out Punjab lasso* Tell me, or else...**

**Me: Okay, but you have to tell them what I told you to say before we started the chapter.**

**Erik: Alright. Andimpink doesn't own Phantom of the Opera or me. Now... *turns to find Andimpink is gone* Hey!**

**Me: *hiding in kitchen pantry* Heh. Heh. Heh. On with the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, I woke up feeling that same thing I felt the day before. _If you don't see your grandma, then you'll know that she is in that room._ I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt, and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done, I dried my hair with a towel and then braided it. By the time I was all done, I smelt the all too good smell of bacon wafting upstairs from the kitchen. Remembering where the kitchen was, I made my way there. Grandma was in there cooking as if nothing happened to her last night, which might have been the case so I asked just to be certain. "Good morning, Grandma. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good morning to you too, Adeleine. I'm feeling quite fine thank you. And yourself?" I took a seat at the table closest to where she was standing.

"I'm feeling good. I really like the room I'm in." I said grabbing a banana out of the bowl in the middle of the table. "Hey Grandma..."

"Yes?" She turned her head to see me instead of letting me talk to her back.

"Did you hear a thud last night?" I asked plainly. "I had gotten up to go to the bathroom and on my way back, I heard a thud come from the room across from mine. I had checked to see if it was you, but you didn't answer so I thought that maybe it was my imagination. Was it?" Her face paled really quickly and it scared the living daylights out of my how white she became.

"It was just your imagination, sweetheart. Either that or a squirrel jumped onto the roof. They do that quite a bit." She sounded just like a little kid who did something they weren't supposed to and were trying to cover it up, but they didn't sound convincing and were very nervous. When she turned back around, I swear I heard her whisper 'It was just a squirrel. Just a squirrel." Once more, we ate in silence, but it was more awkward this time around; she barely made a sound eating and on top of that, didn't look at me once. When we were done, I offered to do the dishes because she still was that awful white color. "Thanks, Addie."

"No problem." While I started to do the dishes, I listened to where my Grandmother's feet were taking her. Instead of going to her room to lie down, she went up the stairs. _She's going to that room, I just know it._ I wanted to go and listen to what she was doing, but I knew better than that. It would be a long time before I stooped that low to get some information on that room. When I finished with the dishes, my grandma was now in the sitting room looking out the window. "Grandma, it is such an nice day and I was wondering if I could go outside?"

"I'm not stopping you Adeleine. My home is your home, the outside just as much as the inside, but don't wander to far from the house. I wouldn't want you getting lost." she said plainly. I turned to go, but she caught my hand. "Addie, about earlier..."

"Don't worry about it, Grandma. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If its all that important to keep whatever it is a secret, then who am I to intrude on that." I answered. "Let's just start out fresh and forget about the room. Alright?"

She smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Now, get outside before it gets too much hotter." I turned and went to my room to pull on my shoes. When I finished pulling on my old sneakers, I grabbed my journal and headed to the great outdoors. Heeding my Grandma's warning not to run off to far, I took a seat on an old stone bench near the house. The birds in the trees above me sang back and forth in between each other causing a beautiful ruckus throughout the woods around the house. After making myself comfortable on the bench, I pulled out my journal and began to write.

_June 11__th_

_ It just got ten times worse to stay here. My grandma is keeping something from me and the thing is, the thing is in the room right across from mine. I had decided that there was probably stuff in there that belonged to my grandfather. She kept it under lock and key so it wouldn't remind her of him, but now I think it is something different because I heard a thud come from inside there last night. When I approached her about it, she became this sickly white color that scared me half to death. After we ate, she wandered up the stairs and most likely into that room while I did the dishes. I had been tempted to go and listen or possibly see what she was doing, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. If she found me out, all trust she had in me would be gone._

_ To solve the problem, I said that we would start fresh like nothing happened, but its still there in my mind. How can I not think about a mystery such as this one? I feel like Nancy Drew probably feels when a mystery pops out of the blue. The feeling is curiosity with a side feeling of excitement and... its hard to explain, but I feel just like that. _

I took a small break from writing and looked around me because that same feeling had returned from yesterday in my bedroom. Something or someone was watching me and I just knew it. My eyes searched all around me first, and then moved to the windows on the house. A quick movement from one drew my attention. _I swear I saw a streak of white right in that window, but nothings there... Wait just a second!_ I counted the windows all the way to the one I saw something move in. It was the locked room! My grandma couldn't move that fast and why would she be watching me?

_Oh my gosh! The locked door thing just popped up again. I was just sitting here thinking when I got the same feeling that I got yesterday when writing the previous entry. Somebody was watching me and this person was in the locked room. All I saw of it was a flash of white, but I knew it couldn't have been my grandma. She couldn't move that fast even if she wanted to._

Finishing up my writing, I headed back inside to confront my grandma, even though I had said we'd forget all about it. This couldn't wait any longer. I would threaten to leave if she didn't answer me. As I neared the house and was about to go up the steps to the front door, I heard a loud crash from inside. Throwing all reason to the wind, I ran inside to find my Grandma on the floor at the foot of the steps...

* * *

**A/N: Dun. Dun. Duuuun!**

**Erik: Now I see what you mean by "not exactly.".**

**Me: Are you mad at me still?**

**Erik: I wasn't mad at you in the first place.**

**Me: Oh... *laughs weirdly* Well my readers, please review. I just love hearing what you have to say about my story. Review and you get a kiss from Erik.**

**Erik: Yeah... wait what!?**

**Me: Review! *runs away from an angry Erik***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Grandma!" I rushed to her side avoiding the glass that was scattered on the floor. 'What had she dropped?' "Are you alright? I'm going to go call an ambulance." I turned to leave but she grabbed my hand and held my gaze.

"Addie, I'm fine. Just go do something other than worry about me."she told me with an edge of sadness in her voice. As I climbed the stairs, I looked over my shoulder to see her gathering the glass pieces. How bad I wanted to get her a broom drove me insane because I knew she'd refuse my help. She seemed okay besides the glass on thefloor.'Maybe she fell down the last step or two?'

When I was about to close my bedroom door behind me, I remembered the figure I saw in the 'forbidden' room. I hadn't remembered to ask her about it! There was no way I was going to get to do that now and the agreement we made earlier would stand in the way. Turning back around, I faced the door across the way. 'What am I doing? I promised to leave it alone."

My hand rested on the door knob and turned it slightly. 'Here I go. No going back, Adeleine. You've passed the point of no return. With one swift movement, I opened the door all the way. 'Ha! Some locked door that was!' Boxes upon boxes filled one half of the room. The other half had a bed and... Oh. My. Gosh. A very old, but beautiful, pipe organ. There were intricate carvings all over it and they were very detailed. Music sheets, finished and unfinished ones, were strewn all around on the floor. The window I had looked into from the bench outside had black curtains pulled across it. Nobody else was in there but me. 'I knew there was nothing to hide.' I walked over to the organ and gently sat my hand on some of the keys, but I restrained myself from playing them just in case my grandma could hear.

Picking up one of the music sheets, I read the neatly written notes. The writing was very pretty, but any normal words were written in French. 'Dad did say something about our ancestors came from France, once.' Carefully, I took a box and opened it. Inside were drawings of a very pretty woman. The woman had long dark curls, big innocent doe eyes, and was wearing one of the most gorgeous wedding dresses I had ever seen. One of the drawings had a name on it: Christine. Deciding to keep the drawing to ask my grandmother about it, I clutched to my chest. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind me. It was now mostly dark. I found the door and tried opening it, but it was locked... from the outside! "Grandma, if that's you, you caught me. Please open the door." Silence answered me. "Grandma, I'm not joking. Let me out right now." Still no reply was given to me.

"Unforgivable..." a ghostly man's voice echoed around the room. I spun around and tried to locate the voice's orgin. "Unforgivable..." My eyes had adjusted and I still couldn't see much. I took a step forwards only to dash further when a stack of empty boxes toppled forward. At this point I was freaking out.

"Who-whoever you are, p-p-p-please stop joking around. My grandma is going to kill me if she finds out that I was in here." My hands were shaking and my heart pounded in my throat. A loud, dark, melodious laughter emenated from the darkest corner in the room.

"That would mean you wouldn't be here anymore. All the better for me. Give me one good reason why I should, girl." The voice sounded intimidating and was powerful; it scared me slightly.

"Because I am... um... I need to..."

"What a valid reason, mademoiselle, but I am afraid it isn't good enough." The last part of the sentence was whispered in my ear, but when I turned to find the person, there was nobody there!

"I beg of you. Let me go and I'll leave you alone until I leave for home." I hoped this ghost or whatever held mercy once in a while. "I am Adeleine de' Chagny, and-" mid sentence, I felt a small breeze of quick movement.

"Did you say... de' Chagny?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah... its French I believe." In front of me, a tall powerful figure appeared from the darkness. I took a step backwards in fear. "Who... who are you?"

I wasn't sure, but I swear I heard the man whisper something like "I am your Angel of Music."

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I asked.

"Erik. I am Erik Destler." he answered. "Do you not know who I am, mademoiselle? Has your family kept IT secret?" Once more, he took a step towards me. My back was pressed up against the door now. I had nowhere left to go. " They have sheltered you thus far, Adeleine, but you must be told of it. How old are you?" 'What have I been sheltered from?'

"I am sixteen now tell me the secret already. You shouldn't even be allowed to know my age because I don't even know you." My eyes squinted as I tried to see the man talking to me. "How can I trust you if you don't even show yourself to me?"

"I have my reasons, but of you wish, I'll allow some light in here." I heard something metallic clang around somewhere and then a small lamp was turned on. "Is this better?" My jaw nearly hit the floor. The man was a complete and total hunk! He was very fit and most likely had a six pack. He had velvet black hair that was neatly pulled back. His eyes were a glowing amber with flecks of green in them and his face was like a greek god's; except for the half covered by a black half-mask. 'That must be his reason.' "Ahem." Erik coughed. My face was heated in a blush because I was caught checking him out.

"I'm sorry. It just... I never meant. ..never mind..." I stare at me feet. Erik chuckled as I felt embarrassed beyond belief.

"Mademoiselle, I don't mind you acknowledging my good looks," he laughed. "But you may never question the mask. Am I understood?" His voice had gone from joking to serious in a second. I nodded my head. "Back to the matter at hand." Erik took a seat on the bed in the room. "Your family is cursed."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It took me forever to get this done because I typed it up on my phone. I would have done it on the computer, but because my brother touching the screen with his dirty fingers and not admitting it was him who did it, my dad said none of us children could get on the computer. Well... please review and thanks to those who have reviewed and followed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Your family is cursed." When those words left Erik's mouth, I nearly broke out in laughter. Curses weren't real, neither is good luck or bad luck, or magic, or the Loch Ness monster, but the look on Erik's face somehow told me he wasn't kidding. "Adeleine, have you heard of The Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yeah. Who hasn't? Its like one of the best musicals ever made."

"Why do you think I wear this mask?" he asked. 'What is he saying?'

"What are you getting at?" Then it hit me like a slap to the face. "No! Its just a story. Pure fiction." Erik smiled.

"Now don't go saying that. In the book written by Monsieur Gaston Leroux, he says that the story is real. If I could show you, I would." He was talking about his only proof which he worked so very hard to keep concealed.

"The curse; what does it have to do with Phantom of the Opera?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. After Christine left, I was devastated." I unclutched the drawing from my chest and held it out to him. "Yes, that is her." Pain filled his voice as he took the picture and placed it next to him. He then patted the spot on the other side of him, motioning for me to sit down. I lightly sat down next to him. "I felt like a lost man so much that I felt ,in mind, body, and soul, I had become the ghost that, for so many years, I had pretended to be. One night I was out wandering the Parisian streets in a depressed state. I saw nothing and nothing saw me, except for one person. That one person happened to be a powerful enchantress. She watched as I wallowed in self-pity and wandered aimlessly around Paris; my sorrow infiltrated her mind and drove her, literally, insane. In her unstable state, she lost control of her powers and placed a curse upon me that I would walk the earth until a female from the same family as Christine would fall in love with me."

"But that curse was cast upon you, not my family." He was making this up and I knew it. "Why are you even lying to ne when I know this is not real? How do I know that you aren't insane?"

"Let me show you something." Erik stood and crossed the room to open a box. Out of the box, he pulled a large old looking book. When he sat back down he opened it. It was a photo album! Pictures of many different people filled the pages. Many of the photos were from way back before my grandmother was born and were in black and white. Erik pointed out one picture and I saw that he was in it. After skipping a couple more pages, another photo he was in was found. It was better quality, but still had that oldish coloring. Erik proceeded to point out pictures of him, each photo moved through time until the latest photo which was taken of him and my grandma.

"None of them fell in love with you. Not my gramdma and her only daughter died when she was an infant." Realization hit me full force in the face. "That leaves me..." I whispered to myself.

"Yes it does, Adeleine." The way my name rolled of his tongue sent shivers up and down my spine. I shifted uncomfortably next to him then stood up when he scooted closer to me.

"Well, look at the time." I said even though there wasn't a clock in the room and if there was, it was probably covered by boxes. "Gosh, I sure would hate it if my grandma were to find me in here. Perhaps she'd send me back home; we wouldn't wany that now, would we?" I walked backwards to the door and nearly tripped over some boxes but caught myself. I laughed nervously and grasped the door knob tightly.

"Feel free to visit me anytime. Luanne doesn't visit all that often and it would be nice to get to know the person who could potentially break the cur-" Before he could finish, I pulled open the door and slammed it shut.

"Addie, is that you? Don't be slamming doors, they could break." my grandma called from downstairs. 'Whew! I'm glad I got out of there.'

"Yeah, its me. I'm sorry for slamming the door." I answered. Erik's words just wouldn't settle in my mind. As I layed down on my bed, the curse was all I was thinking about. 'What if I do have to fall in love with him? Well at least he is a hunk. All my friends would be so jealous. They'd ask about his mask, no doubt about that. Ughh!' Staring up at the ceiling, I took a few deep breaths and cleared my mind. The first thing that came to my mind after clearing my mind was the piano downstairs. My fingers twitched at the thought of drawing out a beautiful melody from such a wonderful instrument. Within seconds, I was on my way to the sitting room, completely ignoring "the room" as I left must have been in her room or the small library because she wasn't in the sitting room. I rushed over to thegrand piano and sat down on the bench.

Lightly, I placed my fingers over the keys. To warm up, I played a few scales then sat trying to think of something to play. I soon decided to play a beautiful piece called The Music Box Angel. The song was so beautiful and brought tears to my eyes. When I finished, I heard clapping come from behind me.

"That was so good, Adeleine." my grandma said. "I'm glad you decided to play, otherwise I would have never been able to hear that amazing sound." Forcing the tears in my eyes away, I turned around and faced her. She had tears of her own streaming down her wrinkly face.

"Thanks. For everything, grandma." I said. I stood, walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her. She held me right back and we enjoyed each other's embrace.

"Your grandfather would be so proud of you if he could have heard you play." My grandmother ran her fingers lovingly through my hair. "So very proud." I never thought I'd hear her talk about my grandfather. His death had seperated our family quite a bit. The thought of my grandpa's death made me shiver. He hadn't died of age or health... he'd been murdered...

A/N: Oooh... how was Addie's grandpa murdered? Please R&R! I'll die if you don't. Then who will write more of the story? Just do it... Oh yeah, the song that Addie played on the piano was "The Music Box Angel." by Michele McLaughlin


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woo! I'm allowed on the computer again! My little sister was the culprit this time and she framed my brother. Erik! *doesn't see Erik anywhere* Erik? *leaves to find her sweet Erik***

**Erik: *appears through secret door* Whew! She's gone. Anyways, Andimpink doesn't own Phantom of the Opera or me, though I'm pretty sure she wishes she does.**

**Me: *jumps from behind a couch* you are correct on that one!**

**Erik: HOLY PUNJAB LASSOS! Don't do that ever again!**

**Me: Make me... *creepy eyebrow wiggle***

**Chapter 5**

**Erik's POV**

Music poured into my room from somewhere downstairs. It wasn't just any music; this was music as beautiful as my own creations. _Luanne was never able to play piano well so who..._ Adeleine. It just had to be her. Deciding to go see for myself, I entered one of my secret passages that led throughout the entire house. I wouldn't be able to know what was going on if they weren't built in. Luanne had threatened me after I accidently knocked a box over and Addie heard, that she would personally turn me from a rooster into a hen if I so much as spied just once on her granddaughter, but I did so anyways, because what good would it do since I was no longer tangible to her. She gave up the right to have any physical contact, or let alone see me, when she fell in love with Greg, her deceased husband. The only thing that she was allowed to do, was talk to me, but she couldn't hear whatever I said back.

When I entered the sitting room, Luanne had her back to me and was watching as Adeleine played a beautiful piece. I watched as her fingers glided gracefully over the keys always on time and never making a mistake. As she finished the piece and turned to see her grandma in tears, I could see the tears in her eyes. _Music affects her emotions just the same as I. _They talked and embraced each other lovingly as only a grandmother and her grandchild could do. _If only Adeleine would come to love me..._

Suddenly, a certain journal came to my mind. _Perhaps something in there could help me..._

**Adeleine's POV**

That night, I woke to a knocking at my door. "Grandma, is that you?" _What does she want in the middle of the night?_

"It's me." Erik hissed from the other side. _Oh brother! What does he want in the middle of the night? __He wants...__ Oh gosh! Don't think like that!_ "Can I come in, please?"

"Yes you can." The door opened and Erik walked in wearing a hooded jacket, a pair of dark colored jeans, and instead of the black mask, he wore a stark white one. I could have sat there checking out how amazing he looked in those jeans until the sun came up, but I chose not to risk getting caught again. The way he looked suddenly reminded me of something... something I couldn't quite put my finger on, though."What do you want? It is the middle of the freaking night!" I semi-loudly yelled at him.

"Sorry. Are all women like this about sleep nowadays?" he asked.

"Not every woman, but if you want to see something scarier than me right now, just wait and see what I am like in the morning after you keep me up all night." I laughed and got out of my bed. "Anyways, you came here for what again?"

"Oh, yes! I wanted to know if you'd like to go out on a walk with me to the creek." he asked. _There's a creek near here? How come I wasn't told of this?_ "And yes, there is a creek, but it's through the woods a little ways. It is not that long of a walk either. So...?"

"What am I supposed to say, Erik? It is almost one in the morning. My grandma could wake up and see you." I said. "She'd definitely get me away from you if she found out about our meeting because of the reason she kept me from you for a long time."

"That's the thing, Addie. She can't see me." My face twisted in confusion.

"She can't... see you? Why not?"

"When she fell in love with your grandfather, she lost all contact with me. Whether it was physical or being able to see me or hear me, it disappeared with gaining the love of another." Awe man... I felt so bad for him when he talked about my grandma going for my grandpa. _I can't fail him... perhaps he's the reason she is so separated from my family; because she feels bad now about leaving him. I know I would._

"Oh... I think that the walk sounds good. Just give me a second and I'll pull on some clothes." I turned to my dresser then turned back around. "Um... can you stand outside while I... you know?" Erik's face, at least the half I could see, was turning red, but it was hard to see.

"Yeah. Just... okay." With those words he left my room. A giggle nearly slipped from my lips but I held it in. After I tossed on a pair of Capri's, a t-shirt, and my purple Converse, I went into the hall.

"Lead the way." I said to Erik who stood looking me up and down. My face reddened some but I allowed my hair to shyly cover my face to hide it. _What does he think of me? I hope this isn't some sort of date, because I'm dressed to un-nice. Gosh, I should have at least tossed on a nice shirt or done my hair._ In my thoughts, I nearly tripped down the stairs, but was caught by a powerful set of arms. Erik pulled me back up and placed one of my hands on the railing.

"Watch your step, Addie. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Erik whispered in my ear. _I feel like a complete and total ditz! Ugh! Curse my stupid thoughts..._ We made it out of the house and started into the woods. As we walked, I looked into the tree tops above us. Stars were visible at times and the moon let some light shine down, but most of it was blocked by the branches overhead. In the distance, I heard the familiar trickling of water and knew that our destination was nearby. In front of us, the trees thinned out into a small clearing where a small creek ran through. The long grass looked silver in the pale moonlight and made the clearing all the more beautiful. Yet another thing that was about Erik seemed more familiar... or was it the clearing...

"Oh Erik! This is so nice." I said trying not to go all out crazy on what I thought about the place.

"You are absolutely correct." he replied. "I found this place a few days after I moved into the house. It was the one place I could really own some sort of beauty."

"Erik..." I bit my lip nervously. "I think..." My eyes moved around frantically. _How should I put this! I'm at loss for words... Wait just a minute!_ "You are very handsome and an overall, beautiful man. Don't let your past or others define you. Promise me you won't any longer?"

**A/N: Cliffy! Please R&R. I need reviews much. Very much reviews. Oh, and if you guys would like for me to set the stories picture as what adeleine looks like just go check out my poll at my profile. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well... somebody suggested a form of Raoul be put into the story to make it better, so I have decided to do that. Erik is going to be so jealous! *evil laugh***

**Erik: Evil laughs don't become you, my authoress.**

**Me: Shut up. *pouts***

**Raoul: *in a babyish voice* its okay, Andimpink. Don't listen to the mean old phantom.**

**Me: *punches Raoul* I'm fine. Don't baby me you...*chuckles* fop!**

**Erik: You said it, sister!**

**Raoul: Hey! I am not!**

**Me: Okay. That is enough shenanigans for one chapter. On with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

Erik stood there in the moonlight gazing out over the clearing. There was no sound besides the creeks constant trickling, the crickets, and the occasional breeze through the branches of trees surrounding us. "Erik..." I said touching his arm lightly; he didn't move at all. "Erik, I'm sorry... so very..." Before I could finish, Erik grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. Tears were streaming down his face and mask. _Oh Erik..._ I was about to start crying too when I opened my mouth to say something, but Erik quickly leaned in and kissed me. Oh, that kiss was... well... it was my first, for one; It was so romantic... so daring... so... _I let him kiss me and I barely even know him!_ I pushed him away, but held his arm.

"I'm sorry Addie." he whispered. "Nobody has ever said those words to me. Not your grandmother or her daughter, or all your deceased family members afflicted by the curse. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. You don't have to forgive me; I'll just leave and wait for the next generation." As he turned to leave, my hand on his arm stopped him. "Adeleine, I..."

"Will you let me say something?" He closed his mouth. "Erik, I'm glad I told you those words and I meant every one of them. About that kiss, though." His head dropped in what I thought to be shame. "It was my first kiss and it was more then I had ever thought it would be. Although, please hold yourself from kissing me until we are better acquainted. We just met yesterday, I mean, and I understand how much you want the curse to be broken, but just don't. I liked it very much, though. There is probably no man alive who can kiss like you can, Erik."

"Thank you. So very, very much." he whispered. "I promise I won't any longer. My past is past and it will stay there; the future lies in your hands, Addie, and I trust you completely to choose wisely." _He trusts me... his future lays in my hands..._ _This seems like a large amount of responsibility and I hope I can withhold it all and not let any slip out of my grasp._ "You look tired. Perhaps I should have waited until tomorrow morning. Come." He grabbed my hand kindly and began leading me back to the house. "You need to sleep." When we returned home, he tucked me into my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Erik, thank you." I yawned.

"You are welcome. Get some rest than tomorrow come and see me as soon as possible." I swore I saw him smile as he closed the door. That night, I slept soundly.

The next day, my grandma had to run into town for groceries and dragged me along with her. Right as we pulled off the dirt road and onto the road into town, I remembered what Erik told me to do. _Dang! I completely forgot. I just hope he doesn't freak out or anything..._ The drive into town took about forty-five minutes. We pulled up to a small store and I hopped out. "Addie, take this list and go and get everything. I'm going to the café around the corner. Here's some money for the groceries and a little extra for you to get something for yourself. Just come and find me when you're done." With those words of wisdom, my grandma drove off. _Well I guess old people have their social lives to tend to as much as younger people... no offense to the elderly._

I nearly had everything on the list; everything except the spaghetti sauce which happened to be on a top shelf. No matter how hard I tried, the sauce was just out of my reach. In frustration, I decided to use the skill of rack climbing to achieve my goal. As I stepped onto the second shelf, my grip loosened and I fell backwards. At first I had expected to hit the linoleum tiled floor, but instead I met strong arms. "Erik..."

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice that didn't belong to who I thought it was. _Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed now!_ My face probably turned a beet red! "Are you okay?" The man stood me straight and I turned to see who saved me. My eyes met ice blue orbs and long red hair. The man... well he looked more my age, was quite attractive. His arms bulged with muscles that were well defined and even his chest looked the same through his red t-shirt. He also wore khaki shorts and a pair of black converse. _Remember your duty, Adeleine. Erik needs you more than you want mister hottie pants here. Did I really just call him "mister hottie pants"?_ "Hey!" I shook myself from my days and answered.

"Um... yeah, I guess. Thanks for you know... saving me." All the contents from my basket were scattered around on the floor. As I bent down to pick up a package of Oreos, the boy grabbed them before I could.

"Here, let me pick this up for you." I stood and watched as he picked up all the contents and placed them neatly back into my basket. "You should have asked for some help there. Anybody would have helped." He handed me my basket and grabbed a jar of the spaghetti sauce to place inside.

"Sorry. I didn't really think about that. Thanks anyways..."

"Logan. Logan Crislip. My family owns this store. And your name is, fair lady?" I blushed at his words.

"Adeleine de Chagny." I replied. Together we walked to the front and waited in line to pay for what I got. As I pulled out the money from my purse, Logan put his hand up.

"David, remove this amount of money from my paycheck." the cashier nodded and handed me my bags.

"Logan, you didn't have to do that for me. I could have payed for it myself. Just think what my grandma is going to say." I complained. He turned to me.

"I know. I was just feeling generous towards a beautiful girl like you. Adeleine, here's my number. Call me up some time so we can hang out or something." He handed me a card with a phone number written on the back. "I'd really like to get to know you." Somebody started calling his name and he said goodbye. As I watched him run back inside the store, I couldn't help but feel giddy. _He is really cute..._ After I found my grandmother at the café, she talked for a while longer then we left for home.

"So, did you meet anybody?" a grin spread across her face. _What...? How does she... ugh!_ "Logan Crislip is a nice young boy. He comes over every Saturday to mow my lawn. His parents..."

"I know grandma. I know. He told me." I said irritably. _Oh this is just great! Erik is going to be so pissed if he sees me anywhere near that Backstreet boy. Here I go again with those corny names..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We got home and it was lunch time, so once more, I had to wait to visit Erik. When at last I finished, I headed up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door. Pushing all thoughts of Logan Crislip out of my mind, I waited for an answer. Suddenly, my bedroom door opened and a hand shot out and pulled me in. _What was Erik doing in my room?_ "Erik, why are you in here?" He looked at me with an icy glare. "Look, I am sorry that I didn't come to you. My grandma has kept me busy and, anyways, I'm here for her at least that is what she seems to think." I wrapped my arms around Erik in an apologetic hug. "Please, pretty please, forgive me."

He growled a little then said "How can I not?" My spirits rose as he forgave me. "So, how was your trip to town?"

"It was okay. All I got to do was some grocery shopping. Not much else happened." That last part was a lie. I met Logan, but Erik didn't need to know about him. "Oh, I nearly died by falling over when trying to get a can of spaghetti sauce. Thankfully one of the employees was there and caught me."

"Well, I am glad that he was there." Erik said. My heart dropped to my stomach. _Does he know that Logan was that employee?_ "You look pale, Addie. Maybe you are just tired because I kept you up last night. Let me go get you some water. Take a seat."

"Yes. I do feel a little fatigued. Thanks Erik. You are such a kind person." He left the room and I sat on my bed to wait for me. Erik returned with a cup of water and handed it to me. I took a long sip and sat the cup down on my night stand. My lips became oddly numb. "Hey Erik..." The room started spinning slowly. _What..._ "Erik..." I fell backwards on the bed. As I lay there, Erik's arms picked me up and he held me to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Addie. Please forgive me..." was all I heard him say before I passed out.

Erik's POV

What else was I supposed to do? I knew about that filthy little boy, Logan. During the spring season, I listened as Luanne told him all about Adeleine and how she coming to visit during the summer. That woman was purposely trying to ruin me, so when they went to town, I got the old black Stingray that used to be Greg's out of the garage, and followed them down the road. Surprisingly, Luanne didn't recognize me. I parked the car in the shade of an oak tree a block away from the Crislip's store and walked the rest of the way.

Since nobody else could see me, I shadowed Adeleine through the store. I had lost her, once, and soon found her in one of the aisles climbing on the shelf, attempting to fetch a jar. As she lost her balance and started to fall, I ran down the aisle, but stopped when that boy showed up and caught her. I heard her whisper my name, thinking that Logan was me, but she found it was him. Jealousy and anger rose up in me, and I felt like strangling that long haired freak for touching my Adeleine. _She _was mine. Nobody but me could hold her like that, except her family members.

I fled the store to prevent me from murdering the boy, and headed back home to plan something to keep Adeleine away from anybody who would stand in the way of her breaking the curse. That is when I remembered the cottage that Greg built for when Luanne would kick him out of the house after they fought. It was hysterical to watch him pile into his Stingray and drive away from the house with a scowl on his face. In my spare time, I sometimes hid in the back seat and went with him. The cottage was in deeper within the woods and was probably a little dusty, but would suffice. So when Addie returned, I went straight to her room and waited.

When got her the water, I slipped some anesthetics into it and handed it to her. It would be the only way to get her away from her. I had already packed clothes for her and myself. As I made it into the garage, I heard Luanne calling for Addie inside the house. I buckled her up in the Stingray and started the car. With much speed, I drove away from the house I had been confined to for years, and finally, I was able to leave.

A/N: Erik is a kidnapper! Oh no, what are we to do?

Erik: I am not... well there was that one time with Christine...

Raoul: Yeah, I was pissed about that.

Erik: *punches Raoul's arm*

Raoul: Ouch!

Me: Well, please review. I just love them to death.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Addie's POV

When I started coming through, I opened my eyes at an unfamiliar ceiling. Where ever I was, I was definitely not at my grandma's house. _What happened...?_ That glass of water! It just had to be. I knew something tasted different in it; the person who gave it to me must have tampered with it. Erik must have known that I met Logan and was jealous, but how, is the real question. Did he follow us on foot? He would have never made it there on time by foot, so it wasn't that. I looked around the room and saw I was in a room with navy blue walls. All that was in there was a dresser and a window with bars on the outside... _bars! I'm trapped in here if the door is locked._

I sat up only to fall back down from whatever drug was given to me. Fear stabbed my heart at realizing how vulnerable I was. _If Erik didn't... wait just a minute! Right before I conked out, Erik said "Forgive me." So it was that little punk!_ When I could stand up and get out of here, I was going to punch him. How could he do this to me? I wasn't even planning on calling or talking to Logan again. The number he gave me I tore it up and threw it out the window of my grandma's car, and my grandma; she must be freaking out that either I ran away or Erik did this.

It was killing me to not do anything about this situation, so I called for Erik, hoping he was somewhere nearby. "Erik! Come here you piece of trash! I know you are here in this house! If I could, I would come get you myself!" I yelled. The door's lock clicked and Erik walked in. I nearly cracked up at the sight of him; he was covered from head to toe in dust. Where it came from, I had no idea.

"Yes, Adeleine." he said plainly, as if he hadn't done anything. "Do you need something? Anything at all, just ask and I will get it for you."

"Erik, I want to know why you drugged me and where we are. I want to go home. My grandma will be worried sick about me." I told him. "My parent's will probably think I ran away."

"Addie."

"If we are found, I just can't tell people that I was kidnapped by some guy who I am supposed to fall in love with to break a family curse. They'd put me in a mental institution for sure." I continued with my panic rant.

"Addie."

"I am so dead. We are so dead, well, me more than you, but still."

"Addie!" Erik yelled and put his hand on my shoulders. I jumped a little as he raised his voice. The room got really quiet right then. We both were too scared to say anything. I looked at him and found him pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, we just can't go back, can we? She'll send you away, Adeleine. Back to your parents and where does that leave me?" he said. "And let's suppose that Mr. Crislip is allowed to see you. Hmm?"

"Erik, you have no..." I started.

"Do I? Of course I do!" he yelled. "Everybody gets in the way. First it was Luanne and then that excuse for a man. In fact, he looked like a girl, much like that filth who ruined me the first time. No one should be condemned to that kind of garbage. Just think of it like I saved you."

"Erik, you kidnapped me after giving me something to knock me out. I thought I trusted you, but it looks like you snapped that. You broke that yourself. It's _your_ fault. You brought it on yourself." I snapped. My eyes were narrowed. "Get out of this room. Leave me alone, unless you wish to whisk me away to a tower to keep me safe." I said sarcastically. Before I could put another rude word in, the door slammed shut and was locked. "That is right! Runaway like the coward you are! If you really cared about me, you would work around everything and everyone else." I let out a frustrated scream. Men are the number one problem in this world; if they were all gone, the world would be a better place. _How am I getting out of here now? The door is still locked and the windows are barred._ I shook my head and put my head in my hands. Suddenly, my hair fell over my face and holding a good amount of my hair sat a perfectly good bobby pin, or in other words, my very own lock pick.

Smirking, I took the pin from my hair and unbent it. Quietly, I crept to the door and started to fiddle with the lock. _For being a genius, he definitely didn't think about this._ It took me a while, but finally, the lock clicked. _Yes! _I twisted the knob and pulled it open. With a smirk on my face, I pulled picked up my bag filled with some clothes onto my shoulders and left. The hallway was covered from the floor to the ceiling. Everything was disgustingly covered in inches of dust and grime. _Ewww. This place looks like it hasn't been cleaned in ages._ Continuing with my escape, I walked through the house and eventually found the front door. Quietly, I pulled it open; as soon as it was open wide enough for me to fit through, I ran for it.

Surprisingly, we were still in the same wooded area, but I knew we were not close to my grandma's. Erik wouldn't be that stupid. I ran down the rutty grass road without a look behind me. When I decided that I was a good distance away, I leaned against a tree to rest and that is when I heard it. The familiar hum of a vehicle. _Thank goodness..._ But it was coming from the same direction I had come from. _Now who is the stupid one? He couldn't have moved you here without the help of something to carry your mass, Addie. No more rest. Run like you've never ran before._ Pushing away from the tree, I ran into the trees away from the road, trusting that I would escape Erik. Yet, I knew I would never escape him.\

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Don't you just hate it when authors get writers block? I know I do! Read and review, people. Keep the love coming!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I ran until my feet ached and I had lost any sense of where I was going. Deciding to stop, I plopped down on the ground and leaned against a tree. _What are you doing here, Adeleine? Why did you let your parents pawn you off to your grandma? You don't belong here and never will. You are no good for Erik or anybody, for that matter._ Holding my head in my hands, I began to cry. And cry. And cry. Everything was too much for me. I felt like the walls to my life were collapsing around me, trapping me in fear, frustration, and pain. It wouldn't be long before I crumbled away with them.

A cool breeze blew my hair out of my face and I looked up to really see my surroundings. I was sitting against a large oak tree surrounded by many others. The tree I sat against was bigger than the others and stood up into the sky. _This place is tranquil. I feel at peace here._ I readjusted my sitting position to get comfortable. As I sat there, I realized just how pretty the forest was. The rustling of the leaves over my head was such a beautiful sound; I was soon lulled to sleep by the sweet music around me.

**...**

_The ground has never felt this soft... because the ground isn't soft!_ I sat up and found myself in the room at the house Erik had taken me to. How could I have fallen asleep at such an inconvenient time? There was no getting out of here now. Erik knew and wouldn't allow my escape again. Just at that moment, Erik walked into the room. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you, if you consider being trapped like a bird in this house something 'fine'." I said sarcastically. "You can't keep me here, Erik! I am not Christine. Have you really relied on bad ways to solve problems? Last time it didn't work so why would it change now?" Letting out a sigh, I looked at him. "This cruel and wicked. Do you know what happen to the wicked, Erik?"

"They are condemned to the life that I live now." Erik sneered. "What else?"

"The wicked die alone." Each word dripped with venom. Erik looked at me with anger in his eyes. "Oh who am I kidding...? Erik, this is wrong. Please, please, please take me back before it is too late. I'll do anything for you if we return to my grandma's." I stared into his eyes pleadingly. "Please." His once burning gaze simmered down and he looked to the ground.

"Adeleine, forgive me." Erik said and took my hand. "Let us return to Luanne."

**...**

"Oh Addie, my sweet child. Where did you go?" my worried grandma asked, holding me close to her. "I thought you had ran away into the forest. It is dangerous out there. Never leave again. Never. Again."

"I am sorry, grandma. I promise." I said hugging her back. Erik stood over in the corner of the room watching us. He had a regretful look on his face at seeing my grandmother so upset. I wondered if he still loved her, even after all these years. An idea came to my mind. "Grandma, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, deary?" She pulled back and looked at me "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, but I was wondering about something. A secret that I have been keeping. That our family has been keeping." Erik's eyes grew big and he shook his head, but this was something I needed to do. "Erik it is fine. We should have done this from the beginning." With those words, my grandma spun around and looked into the corner I was looking at. The corner Erik stood in.

"Is he... it can't be... He left years ago, many years ago." she stuttered. "Addie, you can't trust him. I'm sending you home before another accident happens." I grabbed her arm.

"Grandma, what accident happened? Tell me please." I begged.

"Erik..."she stared at the ground. "Erik, you need to tell her. Tell her everything that happened. It is the right thing to do."

"Addie," I looked over at him when he spoke. "Your grandfather's death... it was my fault."

**A/N: I know, I know... awful chapter because it is so stinking short, but it took me this long to complete it. R&R if you feel the need to. **

**Erik: *pulls out Punjab and stares at all the readers menacingly* Review or else I come knocking at your door.**

**Me: Erik, most the people who read this are phans and you know what phans do when they see you.**

**Erik: *shudders* I'll just wait by your guys' mailboxes.**


End file.
